<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boost Confidence by storywriter8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043164">Boost Confidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8'>storywriter8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e08 The Boost Job, Mentions of Past Eliot Spencer/Damien Moreau, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Wind Elemental Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker trusted and was betrayed, good thing her boys are there to comfort her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boost Confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parker didn’t turn as she heard her boys walk up behind her, instead focusing on carefully cleaning her bump key and strapping it back into place in her boost kit. </p>
<p>Eliot said nothing but turned and leaned his back against the kitchen island countertop of Nate’s apartment that Parker had covered with her tools as she wiped away the traces of the job.</p>
<p>“Hey Parker,” Hardison said, breaking the silence with his ‘we going to talk about feelings’ voice and leaning his palms against the countertop next to Parker with their shoulders barely brushing as the wind elemental reached for a set of lock picks. “You did a good thing today.”</p>
<p>“Josie came back for us,” Parker said without looking up, her voice as mechanical and methodical as her nimble fingers setting everything in its right and proper place. “It was only logical to give her a second chance, that's our job.”</p>
<p>“He's talkin’ bout the first time,” Eliot muttered, letting his head roll to one side and making a face at Hardison for forcing them to have this pointless conversation.</p>
<p>Snorting, Parker rolled her tool kit back up and tied it shut with a vicious tug. “You mean when I trusted someone and got screwed over? Again? Yeah that was definitely the shining moment of the job.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Hardison murmured, even more gently as he caught Parker as she turned away from the counter. “Trusting even after being hurt makes you shine brighter than all the jewels in the tower of London.”</p>
<p>Parker snorted softly, but leaned into Hardison’s touch. “I don't know, there are a lot of jewels up there.”</p>
<p>“Brighter than your personal collection then,” Eliot grumbled, shifting uncomfortably as his true feelings trickled past the dam in his heart holding them at bay.</p>
<p>“Really?” Parker asked, eyes suddenly wide and shining as she pictured herself glittering more than her extremely impressive jewel stash. Then she frowned, and hunched her shoulders. “But I still trusted the wrong person, I almost got us all killed.”</p>
<p>Hardison casually shrugged the thief's words off and wrapped her in his arms. “So what? You’ve got us now, and we’ll never betray you! Ain't that right Eliot.”</p>
<p><em> ‘You have me now,’ </em> Damien Moreau’s voice purred inside Eliot's head, the ghost of a hand caressing his cheek, <em> ‘and you will never betray me’ </em></p>
<p>“E?” Hardions asked, brow furrowing as Eliot glared at the far wall as if it owed him money. </p>
<p>Blinking away the specters of his past, Eliot turned his hooded eyes to his teammates. </p>
<p>Hardison was frowning at him like he was a puzzle that wasn't quite finished yet, and damned if he was going to give up before he found that final piece.</p>
<p>Parker was hunched down in the hacker’s arms, her eyes wide and shining so brightly of hope and longing that the hitter didn't stand a chance.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that's right,” Eliot mumbled, offering a half smile as he lied.</p>
<p>The hitter was rewarded with the softest smile he had ever seen spreading across Parker’s face and ripping through the tattered remains of his heart. Wrapping his arms around his teammates, Eliot smiled back. “We’ll never betray you,” he lied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every time I take a break of writing these I have to remember where the heck I left off XP</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>